1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer technology, particularly to a method and apparatus for data processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, no operations can be performed by a computer in a state of off-work, even very simple online operations, such as viewing emails and contacts. The incapability of a computer in a state of off-work to perform online operations rejects the possibility of achieving always online for a user, which significantly degrades the user satisfaction.